God Blessed Boy
by 001001000110
Summary: Antonio, pemuda yg selalu sial tiap berurusan dg cinta, berusaha mendekati Arthur, pemuda misterius yg selalu menjaga jarak terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Seperti apakah usahanya? AU, shonen-ai. EspUK. RnR please?


**Title : God Blessed Boy**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya gak mau yang aneh-aneh deh. u.u**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, human names, bad languages, shonen-ai. Kayaknya semua fanfic saya warning-nya sama deh… #gakreatif #ngesot**

**Summary : ****"Do you believe in God?"**** :: ****"What's with people always asking me that?"**** :: ****"Just answer it."**** :: ****"Yeah. I believe in God, so what?"**** :: ****"Then, stay away from him. Don't go after him ever again, or else you wil die."**

**A/N : Yo! Saya memang author ga tahu malu. Masih punya utang WIP tapi berani-beraninya bikin fic lagi. Maaf yaaaaa… Soalnya ini pengen banget publish fanfic ini. Ini fanfic lama yang sudah saya edit besar-besaran, jadi saya harap sekarang sudah lebih baik dibaca. Dan ini ga bakal panjang. Palingan two-shot. So, yeah… Enjoy please… ^^**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

***sniff***

"Diam."

***sniff***

"Diam, Antonio."

***SNIFF***

"WOI! KUBILANG DIAM!"

"Lintang," kata Daniels von Maellfled pelan. "Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak sepagi ini? Lihat. Anak-anak memandangmu dengan aneh," ujarnya menunjuk teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini melihat mereka.

Wajah Lintang Khatulistiwa memerah sedikit. "Kalau begitu, suruh orang ini berhenti bersikap seolah-olah aku sudah membunuh pacarnya!" seru Lintang marah sambil menunjuk wajah Antonio.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo pura-pura mengelap ingus dengan tangan. "Bukan salahku," katanya membela diri. "Kau menolakku. Kenapa sekarang aku tidak boleh menangis?"

Lintang menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bukan salahku juga kalau begitu," katanya. "Aku sudah punya pacar. Wajar saja kalau aku menolakmu," tambah Lintang lalu dia duduk di pangkuan Daniels.

Antonio memandang mereka berdua dengan cemberut. "Aku 'kan cuma memintamu berpura-pura jadi pacarku satu malam saja," kata Antonio. "Cuma akting."

"Buatku sama saja. Aku enggak mau."

"Ayo dong, Lintang."

"Enggak."

"Daniels," Antonio berganti menoleh Daniels untuk memintanya membantu membujuk Lintang. "Tolong bujuk dia."

Daniels menyeringai tipis kemudian mendongak menatap Lintang. "Lintang, maukah kau membantu teman kita yang manis ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum palsu dibuat-buat.

Lintang menggeleng. "Enggak mau! Aku enggak mau pacaran dengan Antonio meski ini cuma pura-pura sekalipun," katanya tegas.

Daniels menoleh Antonio dengan pandangan 'sudah-menyerah-saja', membuat Antonio menghela napas. Habis sudah. Dia tidak bisa membawa seseorang yang bisa dia kenalkan sebagai pacarnya pada ulang tahun Alvarez. Kakaknya akan benar-benar menganggap dirinya pecundang cinta.

Oh, sialan, pikir Antonio kesal. Kenapa dia harus mengalami hal ini? Kalau dilihat-lihat, tampangnya cukup tampan. Dia juga tidak bego-bego amat. Tapi KENAPA TIDAK ADA SATUPUN ORANG YANG MAU KENCAN DENGANNYA?

Antonio mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, mencari siapa saja yang mungkin mau membantunya untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya semalam saja. Pandangannya terhenti pada Lovino Vargas yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, terlihat tak peduli dengan sekitarnya sementara ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Ya, Lovino, batin Antonio senang. Pemuda itu adalah temannya sejak kecil. Dia pasti mau membantunya agar tak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pesta ulang tahun Alvarez dengan tak menggandeng siapa-siapa. Namun Antonio sedikit. Sebenarnya Lovino digosipkan kalau dia dekat dengan Ivan Braginski, pemuda Russia tinggi besar dari kelas sebelah. Tidak ada cowok lain yang mau mendekati Lovino kalau lawannya adalah Ivan. Tapi harus dicoba, piker Antonio nekat. Cuma Lovino harapannya yang terakhir. Antonio menelan ludah kemudian berjalan menghampiri Lovino.

Tapi baru tiga langkah pemuda Spanyol berjalan, Ivan tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana di sebelah Lovino, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ivan!" seru Lovino sama terkejutnya. "Ngapain kau tiba-tiba ada disini, eh?"

"Eh? Aku juga tidak tahu, da," kata Ivan sedikit bingung. "Aku cuma merasa kau sedang dalam bahaya. Aku jadi langsung kemari."

Lovino mendengus tertawa. "Kau ini ada-ada saja," katanya. "kau lihat sendiri aku sehat-sehat saja. Sudah, sana balik ke kelasmu."

Ivan tersenyum menatapnya. "Yah, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," ujarnya. "Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, da."

Ivan menunduk kemudian mengecup pipi Lovino sebelum menegakkan diri. Dan melihat pemuda Italia bertemperamen sepanjang sedotan minuman itu sama sekali tak memprotes atau mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat 'sakti'nya, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa hubungan mereka bukan gosip lagi. Antonio mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Lovino. Dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mencoba menantang Ivan.

Antonio kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Daniels dan Lintang. Dia mencoba membujuk Lintang untuk terakhir kali.

"Ayolah, Lintang," pintanya memelas. "Bantu aku. Sebenarnya kenapa sih kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Bukannya aku enggak mau membantumu," kata Lintang sedikit kasihan melihat Antonio. "Aku cuma enggak mau berpura-pura jadi pacarmu."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda. Bagiku, itu sama saja aku selingkuh dari Daniels. Aku enggak akan pernah melakukan itu."

"Awww! Kau baik sekali, Sayang," kata Daniels sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Lintang. "I love you, Baby," bisiknya.

Lintang tersenyum kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Daniels. Dia menunduk. "I love you too," ujarnya manis kemudian mengecup bibir Daniels. Mereka mulai berciuman dan dengan jelas mengabaikan Antonio di samping mereka.

Antonio hanya bias menggerutu dalam hati. 'Apa mereka tidak bisa berciuman di tempat lain? Kenapa harus DI DEPANKU?'

Antonio mengacak rambut cokelatnya dengan kesal. Saat itu terdengar bunyi bel tanda kelas sudah dimulai. Semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan Antonio bisa melihat bahwa Lintang dan Daniels menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela. Lintang meluncur turun dari pangkuan Daniels dan duduk di kursinya sendiri yang—tentu saja—di sebelah Daniels.

Antonio menghela napas, berusaha melupakan nasib buruknya dalam urusan cinta. Dia mendengar dosennya berjalan masuk ke kelas dan dia bergegas mengeluarkan peralatan tulisnya. Antonio menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan bersama dosennya itu.

Mr. Beilschmidt menepukkan tangannya sekali. "Semuanya, perhatian," katanya. "Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, saya ingin memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian. Silakan."

Mendengar ini, Antonio mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung ternganga.

'ALISNYA TEBAL SEKALIIIIII!'

Siapa saja pasti akan berpikir demikian saat pertama kali melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis lima lapis tersebut. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan kelas, memandang seisi ruangan. Setelah dipandang lama-lama, menurut Antonio dia adalah pemuda yang manis. Matanya hijau dan rambutnya yang keemasan membingkai wajahnya dengan rapi. Bibirnya kemerahan dan ketika dia berbicara, suaranya menyenangkan didengar.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Arthur Kirkland. Mohon bantuannya," katanya singkat lalu membungkuk. Ketika menegakkan diri lagi, dia terlonjak ke belakang karena terkejut melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Antonio sudah terbang dari kursinya, dan sekarang sedang berlutut di depan Arthur sambil mengulurkan setangkai bunga mawar. "Arthur, maukah kau kencan denganku?" kata Antonio.

Arthur hanya mengedipkan mata dengan bingung melihat kejadian yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Kemudian...

***BUAKKH!***

"OUCH!" teriak Antonio memegang atas kepalanya yang dihantam penghapus oleh Mr. Beilschmidt.

"KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU!" teriak Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Ba—baik," kata Antonio lalu berjalan kembali ke kursinya sambil tetap memandang Arthur. Akibatnya dia menabrak meja di depannya dan terjatuh.

***BRAKKK!***

"ARRHHH!" seru Antonio kesakitan. Daniels membantunya berdiri sementara Lintang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Begitu Antonio sudah 'diamankan', Mr. Beilschmidt kembali berbicara di depan kelas.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Arthur, silakan duduk, lalu kita bisa segera mulai pelajaran. Duduklah di sebelah Francis."

Arthur yang masih shock akibat perbuatan Antonio tadi, sedikit tergagap sebelum membungkuk. "Baik, Sir," katanya lalu langsung berjalan ke tempat yang tadi ditunjuk Mr. Beilschmidt.

Pemuda bernama Francis Bonnefoy itu tersenyum padanya. "Hai," sapanya. "Lama tak jumpa, Artie."

"Enggak usah sok kenal ya, Kodok-Mesum," kata Arthur pelan hingga hanya Francis yang mendengarnya. Dia mengerling Antonio sekilas kemudian berbisik. "Temanmu kelihatannya aneh semua. Siapa cowok yang tadi?" tanyanya.

"Cowok tadi?" ulang Francis tetapi kemudian langsung mengerti. "Oh! Yang tadi? Namanya Antonio," jelas Francis. "Asalnya dari Spanyol. Mengklaim dirinya berasal dari negeri penuh gairah tapi soal cinta dia paling payah. Kenapa?"

"Enggak. Dia aneh banget," gumam Arthur menanggapi. Dia kembali melirik Antonio dan sedikit terkejut karena pemuda itu sedang memandangi dirinya. Tiba-tiba Arthur merasa pipinya merona dan dia segera menunduk.

'Kenapa dia memandangiku seperti itu?' pikir Arthur bingung. 'Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Belum apa-apa, dia sudah mengajakku kencan. _Bloody hell._ Dia ini gila atau apa?'

Sementara itu Antonio tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Arthur. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari anak lain. Dan lagi, wajahnya juga cukup manis. Kalau saja dia mau tersenyum…

Di akhir observasinya, Antonio memutuskan dia harus bisa mengajak Arthur ke pesta ulang tahun Alvarez. Harus! Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan menjomblo, tidak baik untuk karir masa depannya. Supaya Daniels juga tidak mengejeknya terus-terusan. Jika dia bisa memberikan kesan yang baik, mungkin saja pemuda itu bisa tertarik dengannya.

Dengan tekad bak seorang militer hendak menuju medan perang, sepulang sekolah Antonio segera memberesi barang-barangnya. Dia melihat Arthur berjalan keluar bersama Francis. Antonio bergegas mengikuti mereka, tetapi ketika sampai di koridor dia kehilangan jejak.

Antonio menoleh kesana kemari namun tak melihat rambut pirang sama sekali. Kemana mereka? Antonio merasa sedikit kecewa sampai akhirnya dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak perlu buru-buru. Dia akan mendekatinya pelan-pelan, dan pemuda itu pasti akan bisa jadi miliknya. Dia harus menunggu dan dia tidak akan disebut pecundang lagi.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Antonio benar-benar meniatkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan Arthur. Keesokan harinya, Antonio datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus, menunggu kedatangan Arthur dengan hati berdebar-debar. Begitu melihat sosok Arthur memasuki kelas, Antonio langsung meluncur menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur," sapa Antonio ceria. Kelewat ceria malah.

Arthur sedikit terlonjak melihat kemunculan Antonio yang tiba-tiba. "Kau punya kebiasaan untuk muncul tiba-tiba ya?" ujarnya sebelum duduk di tempatnya. Dia mendongak menatap Antonio yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap kemudian menghela napas. "Yeah, oke. Selamat pagi, Antonio."

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu namaku?" tanya Antonio bingung. Persiapannya untuk memperkenalkan diri jadi sia-sia.

"Kemarin aku tanya Francis," kata Arthur sambil meletakkan tasnya. Dia menumpukan tangannya kemudian menelengkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Antonio. "Ada apa?"

Antonio yang baru kali itu menatap wajah Arthur dari dekat, hanya bisa diam. Ternyata Arthur memang manis. Antonio hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap Arthur, tampak seperti seorang anak autis.

Arthur kembali merasa heran melihat tingkah Antonio. Orang ini benar-benar aneh, pikirnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat itu Daniels dan Lintang masuk ke kelas sambil tertawa-tawa. Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua dan melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Arthur menaikkan alisnya.

"Hey, Antonio," panggilnya.

Antonio tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Arthur menunjuk Daniels dan Lintang yang sekarang mengobrol gembira. "Apa mereka berdua pacaran?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Antonio menoleh arah yang dimaksud Arthur, melihat pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya," katanya sambil kembali menoleh Arthur. "Kenapa?"

"Apa mereka selalu bersikap begitu?"

"Bermesraan kapan saja dan dimana saja maksudmu?" tanya Antonio sambil mengerling Lintang yang sekarang duduk di atas meja menghadap Daniels sementara Daniels memeluk pinggang Lintang. "Yeah. Jangan dipedulikan. Kalau mereka sudah berduaan begitu, mereka akan merasa kalau dunia ini cuma milik mereka berdua."

Arthur tersenyum samar kemudian mendongak menatap Antonio. "Kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya.

"Oh, erm… aku… belum," kata Antonio agak gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Dia mengerling Arthur sekilas sebelum menunduk. "Kurasa tak ada yang mau kencan denganku," tambahnya sedih.

"Hmmm… Sabar saja. Kalau jodoh juga nanti pasti ketemu," kata Arthur.

Antonio tersenyum kemudian berdehem pelan. "Kalau kau? Sudah punya pacar juga?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha terdengar tak terlalu ingin tahu. Atau berharap. Salah satu dari itu.

Mendadak wajah Arthur langsung berubah gelap. Alisnya mengerut dan dia memalingkan muka. Dia hanya diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Sekarang tidak."

Antonio menatapnya dengan heran ketika melihat ekspresi Arthur yang tiba-tiba mendung itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya? Dia bilang 'sekarang tidak'. Apa artinya dulu dia pernah punya pacar? Apa dia sedih karena teringat pacarnya itu? Hmm...

Suara bel yang terdengar membuat Arthur keluar dari lamunannya lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Antonio berdehem sekali lagi.

"Umm… Arthur?" panggil Antonio di tengah suara bising anak-anak yang mulai memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Ya?" tanya Arthur tanpa menoleh.

"Nanti mau makan siang bareng?" tawar Antonio.

Arthur mendongak menatapnya. "Makan siang bareng?" ulangnya.

Antonio mengangguk bersemangat. "Yep! Supaya kita bisa lebih akrab. Kupikir aku su—"

"ANTONIO! AWAS!"

Kalimat Antonio terhenti mendengar teriakan itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat sebuah pisau cutter melayang ke arahnya. Beruntung refleksnya cukup cepat hingga Antonio bisa melangkah mundur dan pisau cutter itu menghantam dinding dan terjatuh.

Arthur menekap mulutnya melihat cutter itu nyaris mengenai Antonio. Antonio menoleh ke arah asal cutter itu melayang dan melihat Gilbert Beilschmidt berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"So-sorry, Antonio," kata Gilbert terengah-engah. "Aku—aku enggak sengaja."

"Kau mau membuatku mati ya?" tanya Antonio marah.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku enggak sengaja," kata Gilbert lagi. "Aku sedang mau meraut pensil, tiba-tiba cutter-nya terlepas dari peganganku dan melayang kesitu."

Antonio masih sedikit menggerutu sebelum kemudian mengambil cutter itu dan mengembalikannya pada Gilbert. Dia ini masih muda. Dia bahkan belum punya pacar. Masa' dia harus mati bahkan sebelum dia merasakan sesuatu yang namanya ciuman sih? Oh, sudahlah. Tertawalah sepuas hati kalian.

"Lain kali hati-hati," kata Antonio. "Kau nyaris saja menggorok leherku."

Gilbert mengangguk. "Oke. Mati karena pisau cutter itu enggak awesome," ujarnya sebelum kembali ke kursinya. Antonio menghela napas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Arthur dan sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

Wajah Arthur terlihat pucat. Bibir bawahnya bergetar dan kelihatannya dia mau menangis. Arthur memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat.

"Er… Arthur?" panggil Antonio. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Arthur membuka mata lalu kembali menatap Antonio. "Cepat kembali ke mejamu, Antonio!" katanya setengah membentak. "Sebentar lagi dosen datang!"

"Ta—tapi, bagaimana dengan makan siangnya?"

"Sudahlah! Cepat kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Tapi—"

Kalimat Antonio terputus ketika mendengar pintu kelas terbuka kemudian dosen mereka berjalan masuk. Antonio segera meninggalkan meja Arthur dan kembali ke mejanya sendiri. Sembari mengeluarkan peralatan tulisnya, dia memikirkan sikap Arthur tadi. Kenapa dia jadi ketakutan begitu? Apa yang terjadi?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sepulang sekolah, Antonio kembali berusaha mendekati Arthur. Namun pemuda itu sepertinya cepat sekali menghilang dari pandangannya. Antonio menyelip-nyelip para mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di koridor, berusaha mencari sosok Arthur. Ketika akhirnya Antonio menemukan pemuda itu di koridor lantai empat, dia bergegas mengejarnya.

"Arthur!" seru Antonio sambil berlari.

Arthur menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh. Antonio segera mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, dia ditabrak sesuatu di koridor.

"AWWHH!" teriak Antonio kesakitan ketika merasakan kakinya terhantam sesuatu seperti besi. Dia menoleh, dan melihat bahwa rupanya dia ditabrak troli.

"Vee~ Maafkan aku, vee~," kata Feliciano Vargas panik sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. "Maaf, Fratello Antonio, vee~"

"Aduh, Feli… Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong," kata Antonio sambil merasakan kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Besok pasti akan memar, pikirnya meringis.

"Vee~ Maaf ya…" kata Feliciano lalu segera menyeret kereta dorongnya yang berisi kardus-kardus pergi dari situ. "Sampai jumpa, vee~"

Antonio hanya bias menggelengkan kepala perlahan melihat Feliciano buru-buru meninggalkan dirinya. Sambil memikirkan dirinya yang mendadak sial akhir-akhir ini, Antonio mengusap-usap kakinya sekilas kemudian menghampiri Arthur yang menunggunya di dekat tangga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur begitu Antonio sampai di dekatnya.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Antonio.

"Pulang bareng?" ulang Arthur. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah pulang bersama Antonio adalah keputusan yang bijak. Apalagi setelah insiden kecil di kelas mereka tadi. Namun melihat wajah Antonio yang bersinar penuh harap menatapnya, Arthur jadi tak tega menolak. "Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian.

Antonio bersorak dalam hati ketika ajakannya diterima. Satu langkah untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Arthur sudah berjalan sukses. Dia harus terus mempertahankan hasil baik ini kalau mau membuat Arthur balas menyukainya dan mau menerimanya sebagai pacarnya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuruni tangga kemudian keluar dari gedung kampus ke halaman. Mereka terus berjalan keluar gerbang lalu berbelok di jalan.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Antonio sambil mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Tidak jauh," kata Arthur memandang lurus ke depan. "Dari stasiun di depan itu naik kereta, lalu turun di perhentian berikutnya. Dari situ jalan kaki sedikit."

Antonio mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia menggigit bibirnya perlahan sebelum memberanikan diri dan bertanya, "Kau mau mampir ke rumahku?"

Arthur langsung menoleh. "Mampir ke rumahmu?" tanyanya. "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Itu, disitu," kata Antonio menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil tepat di sebelah pagar kampus. Sebuah bangunan bergaya Victoria kuno namun besar dan kelihatannya nyaman ditempati. Arthur memandang sekitarnya dan melihat bahwa di sebelah rumah menjulang bangunan lain.

"Rumahmu di sebelah gereja itu?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya. Kakekku pendeta gereja itu. Kadang-kadang aku juga main piano setiap kebaktian sih," kata Antonio menjelaskan.

"Wow! Piano? Mmm… Itu keren sekali," kata Arthur.

Antonio merasa pipinya merona sedikit. Baru kali itu dia menerima pujian dari seseorang. Yah, akhirnya dia bisa juga terlihat sedikit mengesankan.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau," kata Antonio bersemangat. Siapa tahu, dengan semakin sering dia berdekatan dengan Arthur, lantas pemuda itu akan jadi menyukainya.

Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oh, enggak perlu. Terima kasih," tolaknya dengan halus.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka piano?"

"Enggak. Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Aku hanya—oh—sungguh. Enggak perlu."

Antonio mengamati Arthur yang mendadak terlihat gugup. Lagi-lagi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu seperti takut untuk menjalin hubungan dekat dengan orang lain. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Arthur?" tanya Antonio akhirnya. Dia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Arthur tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Arthur cepat-cepat kemudian menambahkan. "Aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku ketinggalan kereta. Bye, Antonio."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Antonio, Arthur bergegas berbalik dan berlari pergi. Antonio memanggilnya, namun Arthur sama sekali tidak berhenti ataupun menoleh. Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan heran melihatnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Dia hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya ketika mendadak kakinya tersandung batu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di jalanan dengan muka lebih dulu.

"ARRRHHHH!" seru Antonio kesal. "Kenapa aku semakin sial saja sih? Apa Tuhan benar-benar membenciku?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri sebelum bangkit berdiri. Antonio mengibas-ngibaskan celananya yang kotor terkena debu kemudian berjalan ke rumahnya—akhirnya dia sampai dengan aman. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat kakeknya sedang membersihkan lukisan di dinding.

"Aku pulang," kata Antonio.

"Selamat datang," balas kakeknya, Julius Roman Empire. "Taruh sepatumu di rak, lalu cepat makan."

"Baik," kata Antonio. Sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan, Antonio kembali memikirkan Arthur. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan dia akan mencari tahu semampunya. Apa yang mungkin dia sembunyikan, juga tentang masa lalunya…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Arthur duduk bersandar di kusen jendela dan menatap ke arah jalanan di luar. Roma ternyata lebih ramai daripada London. Lampu-lampu kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang terlihat memenuhi jalanan di Roma. Lampu gedung dan neon bersinar di kejauhan, menyatu dengan bintang-bintang di langit cakrawala. Arthur menghela napas. Dia mencoba menikmati keindahan pemandangan itu dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang terus melintas di otaknya.

"Antonio," gumamnya perlahan. Arthur bisa melihat dengan pasti bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya. Bukannya dia terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi dia pikir hal itu terlihat jelas—Antonio memang tidak susah-susah menyembunyikannya.

Bagaimana cara untuk membuat Antonio berhenti mengejarnya? Arthur tidak membencinya. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah membenci siapapun. Meskipun baru sebentar dia mengenal pemuda bersemangat itu, dia merasa bahwa dia juga sedikit menyukainya. Arthur hanya tidak ingin jika Antonio sampai terluka. Terluka karena dia...

Arthur memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terngiang kembali di otaknya...

_"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."_

Arthur merasakan air matanya mengalir. Waktu tiga tahun ternyata tidak cukup untuk melupakannya. Arthur mencoba pindah ke Roma untuk menghapus semua kenangan tentang dia, tapi ternyata percuma saja. Pertemuannya dengan Antonio justru menghidupkan kembali semua itu. Sikap Antonio benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu. Bicaranya, tawanya, tatap mata pemuda itu saat memanggil namanya...

Arthur membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya. Dia tidak ingin Antonio bernasib sama dengan orang itu. Tidak. Antonio orang yang baik. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat orang baik seperti itu menderita karenanya. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya lagi. Orang itu sudah cukup. Jangan lagi. Jangan Antonio juga.

Arthur membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya terangkat meraba kalung yang dia kenakan dan kenangan tentang orang itu kembali menyusup ke dalam otaknya. Arthur benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia membisikkan nama orang itu...

"Alfred..."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Esoknya, Arthur berjalan ke sekolah dengan melamun. Dia menendang kerikil-kerikil yang berserakan di jalan, sesekali memungutnya sebelum ia lemparkan lagi. Pikirannya terbagi antara masa lalunya dengan masa sekarang. Dia berbelok di ujung jalan ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Arthur!"

Suara itu membuat Arthur berhenti dan menoleh. Dia melihat Francis berjalan ke arahnya dari jauh.

"Pagi," sapa Arthur begitu Francis sampai di dekatnya.

"Pagi, Artie" balas Francis. "Kau selalu datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi begini ya?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sok akrab denganku," kata Arthur agak kesal. "Dan bukan urusanmu aku datang pagi atau enggak."

Francis menyeringai kecil, tak mempedulikan ketidaksenangan pemuda itu ketika dia teringat sesuatu. "Biasanya Antonio selalu datang saat hampir bel," godanya sambil mengedip jahil. "Tapi sekarang dia selalu datang pagi."

Mendengar nama Antonio disebut, Arthur segera menoleh. "Antonio?" ulangnya.

Tersenyum lebar, Francis mengangguk bersemangat. "Kurasa anak itu menyukaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?" godanya lagi.

Pipi Arthur tiba-tiba merona lembut. Dia segera menunduk dan kembali menendang-nendang kerikil. "Aku ingin berteman saja," kata Arthur pelan. Dia memilin-milin dasinya kemudian memalingkan muka. Ekspresi Francis berubah serius melihat perubahan sikap Arthur. Dia mengamatinya baik-baik lalu berkata pelan.

"Apa... kau masih mencintai Alfred?" tanya Francis.

"Aku tidak tahu," desah Arthur perlahan. "Aku selalu teringat padanya, Francis."

"Tapi kau harus bergerak maju, Arthur," kata Francis sungguh-sungguh. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya terpuruk dalam masa lalu. Kupikir, Antonio bisa membuatmu melupakannya."

"Justru karena itu," kata Arthur serius. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan apa yang terjadi pada Alfred terulang pada Antonio. Tidak. Sudah cukup."

"Mungkin itu sudah tidak akan terjadi lagi," kata Francis. Nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu. "Kau tidak bisa tahu pasti kalau itu masih terus berlanjut 'kan?"

Arthur hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Francis," kata Arthur pelan. Dia menambahkan dengan getir. "Semua itu masih terus terjadi. Aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri."

Francis menghela napas mendengarnya. Saat itu mereka sudah masuk ke gedung kampus dan mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Francis ketika mereka hampir sampai di kelas mereka.

"Antonio harus menjauh dariku," kata Arthur setelah terdiam sejenak. "Aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk menasihatinya soal itu 'kan?" kata Arthur menoleh Francis.

Francis mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil," katanya sangsi. "Kelihatannya Antonio benar-benar menyukaimu. Kalau kau mau dia menjauhimu, kurasa kau yang harus melakukannya sendiri."

Arthur menarik napas panjang. Tangannya terulur hendak membuka pintu ketika Francis bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya menjauh darimu, Arthur?" tanya Francis.

Arthur tertegun. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu terhenti. Perlahan, dia mendongak dan menatap Francis. Dia tidak menjawab. Namun dilihat dari mata hijaunya yang bersinar sayu, Francis bisa menduga apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda Inggris itu.

'Aku tidak tahu, Francis… Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu…'

Antonio menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia melihat sosok Arthur berjalan masuk dan sudah setengah jalan hendak menyapa ketika pemandangan di depannya membuatnya shock. Ludwig berjoget macarena! Oh, bukan, bukan. Yang dilihatnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu. Antonio melihat Arthur berjalan masuk sambil menggandeng lengan Francis.

Dalam pikiran Antonio, berseliweran berbagai pertanyaan. 'Kenapa Arthur bergandengan tangan dengan Francis? Ada apa? Bagaimana? Sejak kapan? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi beginiiiiiii?'

Antonio melotot memandang kedua orang itu yang berjalan ke mejanya. Arthur berusaha sekeras mungkin menghindari menatap Antonio secara langsung. Dia tidak ingin melihat luka atau ekspresi sedih apapun dalam wajah pemuda ramah itu.

Begitu mereka berdua duduk di kursinya, Francis berbisik. "Apa ini sungguh-sungguh perlu?" tanyanya.

Arthur mengangguk samar. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat Antonio menjauh," katanya pelan lalu menambahkan dalam pikirannya, 'Dia harus menjauh.'

"Tidak ada cara lain?"

"Kalau kau bisa memberitahuku, aku akan senang sekali."

Francis berpikir sejenak kemudian menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku juga tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain," desahnya.

Arthur nyaris tersenyum penuh ironi. "Kalau begitu, diam dan bantu saja."

"Tapi Arthur, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa yakin kalau aku tidak akan terkena apa-apa?"

"Aku yakin. Kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padamu. Percayalah padaku."

Setelah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Francis mengangguk. Arthur mengerling tempat duduk Antonio sekilas, dan langsung terkejut melihat udara di sekeliling Antonio seolah-olah terbakar.

Antonio merasa darah di kepalanya mendidih melihat Arthur dan Francis terlihat bersikap mesra di matanya. 'Apa mereka berdua benar-benar pacaran?' pikirnya kesal. 'Mereka bisik-bisik lagi! Sialan! Aku keduluan Francis! SIALAAAAAAAN!'

Antonio segera bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja Arthur dan Francis. Francis merasakan Arthur menyenggolnya dan segera melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Arthur, membuat Antonio semakin terbakar. Francis yakin kepala Antonio sekarang bisa digunakan untuk merebus air atau menggoreng telur saking panasnya.

"Francis," kata Antonio berusaha mengendalikan kemarahannya. "Bisa keluar sebentar denganku?"

"Umm, oke," kata Francis pelan. Dia menarik tangannya dan menoleh Arthur. "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Arthur hanya mengangguk. Ketika Francis hendak berdiri, Arthur mencubit lengan Francis. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu berusaha tidak memutar mata ketika dia mengerti mengerti maksud isyarat Arthur. Dia menunduk lalu mengecup pipi Arthur sekilas.

Antonio sudah ingin sekali melemparkan Francis keluar jendela melihatnya. Tapi dia menahan keinginannya itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas, yang segera diikuti oleh Francis. Sampai di koridor, Antonio segera menarik tangan Francis dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"AWWHH! Antonio, apa-apaan sih? Sakit tahu!" protes Francis sambil meraba punggungnya yang terhempas di tembok.

Antonio mengabaikan protes Francis dan mendekat sampai hidung mereka hanya berjarak setengah senti.

"Apa kau pacaran dengan Arthur?" tanya Antonio.

"Huh?"

"Kuulangi, apa kau pacaran dengan Arthur?"

"Ehm... Yeah," kata Francis dengan suara pelan. Dia mengerling dengan takut-takut ke arah Antonio yang sudah hampir meledak di hadapannya, khawatir jika pemuda itu akan meninju wajahnya. Antonio memang orang yang ramah. Tapi sekalinya dia marah, efeknya bisa dua kali lebih parah daripada banteng melihat selembar kain warna merah.

Untungnya hal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Begitu mendengar jawaban Francis, tubuh Antonio serasa lemas. Dia terhuyung mundur dan Francis merasa lega sekali. Dia menatap Antonio yang menutupi muka dengan sebelah tangannya. Francis merasa dirinya agak bersalah membohongi Antonio seperti itu.

"Antonio—" panggil Francis.

"Maaf," kata Antonio pelan lalu menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk… ah! Sudahlah. Selamat kalau begitu," kata Antonio tersenyum.

Francis semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," kata Francis menunduk. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Arthur. Seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," potong Antonio berusaha tersenyum. "Itu bukan salahmu kalau Arthur lebih menyukaimu daripada aku. Aku menyesal sudah marah-marah. Sampai nanti Francis."

Seusai berkata begitu Antonio langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, sementara Francis berdiri di belakangnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar. Tidak, pikir Francis tegas. Dia tidak boleh begitu.

'Maafkan aku, Arthur…'

Pemuda Spanyol itu sudah hampir mencapai pintu ketika Francis menarik tangannya dari belakang. "Antonio, tunggu!" kata Francis.

Antonio berhenti kemudian menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku—" Francis menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku tidak pacaran dengan Arthur. Dia yang memintaku berpura-pura begitu," jelas Francis dengan singkat. Dalam hati dia terus memohon agar Arthur akan memaafkannya dan tidak memutuskan untuk mengutuknya nanti.

Antonio menatap Francis dengan terbelalak. "Memintamu berpura-pura?" ulangnya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin supaya kau menyerah," kata Francis. "Dia tidak ingin ka uterus mengejarnya lalu melihatmu terluka karena dia."

"Tetapi kenapa aku harus terluka karena menyukainya?" kata Antonio semakin bingung. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Aku juga tidak," kata Francis. "Pokoknya jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku memberitahumu hal ini," ujarnya tegas lalu menambahkan, "Kau harus bersikap kalau kau menganggap kami pacaran."

"Ummm… Oke," kata Antonio menyetujui perkataan temannya itu meski sebenarnya dia masih bingung bukan main.

Francis mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas. Antonio mengikuti di belakangnya bersamaan dengan bunyi bel. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melihat Arthur bersandar di bahu Francis. Antonio memasang ekspresi sakit hati kemudian segera duduk di bangkunya.

Arthur kembali merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Antonio barusan. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian berbisik pada Francis.

"Francis, apa Antonio benar-benar percaya kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Arthur.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa bersalah karena berbohong padanya?" tanya Francis balas berbisik.

"Aku—tentu saja," kata Arthur lirih. Dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan lebih pelan, "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini yang terbaik bagi kami berdua."

Francis hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. "Yeah, terserah kau saja," katanya lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya sementara dosen mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

Arthur menegakkan duduknya kemudian mengeluarkan bukunya juga. Dia mengerling Antonio sekilas, dan ternyata pemuda itu juga sedang memandangnya. Arthur merasa mukanya memerah dan dia bergegas menunduk.

'Kenapa jantungku rasanya berdebar tidak karuan hanya karena dia memandangku?' pikir Arthur panik seraya mencoret bukunya asal-asalan. 'Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Oh, Tidak! Jangan! Jangan, Arthur! For the love of fuck, please, bloody hell no!"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras. Tidak boleh! Kalau dia memang mulai mencintai Antonio, dia harus tetap begini. Biarkan pemuda itu menjauh. Arthur tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan orang yang (mungkin) dia cintai lagi. Dia sudah kehilangan Alfred. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Antonio juga...

**x.x to be continued x.x**

**A/N : Yep! EspUK. Buat yang suka UKEsp, maaf ya. Saya sukanya Spain jadi seme kemana-mana. Kecuali dipasangin sama nation yang emang jauh-jauhan lebih manly (e.g : NetherSpain). Dan dimata saya, Iggy itu hampir universal uke. Hampir, karena yang memegang nomor satu masih Indonesia dan Romano nomor dua. Kenapa Romano nomor dua? Karena dia masih bisa menyemei Indonesia sementara Indonesia enggak cocok menyemei nation manapun. #slap #dihajar Erh. OOT deh. Yah, itu 'kan cuma opini subjektif saya. Jangan diambil hati ya… ^^**

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati seperti biasa. Saya sadar masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, karenanya saya harap anda-anda semua mau membantu saya untuk menulis lebih baik lagi. Terutama yang sudah master-master itu. #lirik #ditampol So, review pleaseeeeeee? */\***


End file.
